five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenrou Arc
Introduction The Tenrou Arc is the 17th and final arc of the Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Saga Campaign as well as the 19th arc of the Five Worlds War S''eries''. It focuses on the Alliance's efforts to defeat the Act of Chaos, Zeref, and bringing an end to the war campaign in Fiore so that the Alliance can move on to the remaining worlds. Plot Summary 'Chapter 144: The Last Day' 'Chapter 145: Chitsujo vs Acnologia' 'Chapter 146: The Battle of Tenrou Island' 'Chapter 147: Buster Call' 'Chapter 148: Sail On' 'Chapter 149: Beach Landing' 'Chapter 150: Outliers' Chapter 151: Second Wave, Second Wind Chapter 152: Go Wild Chapter 153: Why? Chapter 154: New Nightmare Chapter 155: Scream Chapter 156: Avenge the Fallen Chapter 157: The Unfeeling Chapter 158: Beasts Chapter 159: The Final Push Chapter 160: The Compulsory Chapter 161: The End Chapter 162: Hero of the Sea Chapter 163: Zeref, The Black Wizard Chapter 164: The Mark Chapter 165: I'm Sorry Chapter 166: Dark Nights Ahead Chapter 167: Together, We Can Go Further Story Impact * The 2nd and 3rd Division sail for Tenrou island to face Zeref and his forces. * Acnologia appears and attacks the two divisions. * Chitsujo appears and saves the divisions, before facing Acnologia. * This marks the first time Chitsujo has been shown fighting. * Chitsujo defeats and kills Acnologia. * Chapter 145 "Chitsujo vs Acnologia" is the seventh chapter with "vs" between two characters. * Toshiro Hitsugaya kills Doberman * Hiashi Hyuuga kills Abel. * Boa Hancock and Tsunade defeat and capture Briar. * Monkey D. Luffy kills Mary. * Luffy becomes a pseudo-jinchuuriki after being swallowed by Son Goku and eating his insides. * Pernida Parnkgjas confronts and overwhelms Marco, Portagas D. Ace, Laxus Dreyar, Orga Nanagear, Gray Fullbuster, Genma Shiranui, Nab Lasaro and Max Alors. ** Pernida absorbs Haki from Marco and Ace. * Zeref Dragneel creates a clone of Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D. * E.N.D unleashes his power and defeats Kakashi Hatake and Sabo. * Luffy uses this new power to defeat Zeref, winning the Battle of Tenou and ending the Fiore Campaign ** Zeref is banished to the Void by Chitsujo. * E.N.D retreats and joins the Coalition. * Chitsujo calls Raika to hold the western border of Ishgar, in case the Alvarez Empire attempts to take revenge. * In the Alvarez Empire, the Spriggan 12 decide to remain neutral with the war and keeping Zeref's disappearance a secret from the people. ** August is proclaimed as Acting-Emperor, with his fellow Shields acting as co-rulers in secret. ** The Spriggan 12 decide to prevent from the Crown Prince, Larcade Dragneel from taking the throne, due to his unstable mindset. * All of the Nine Dark Circles and the Seven Saint Warriors are officially revealed. * It is revealed that the mysterious woman at Hargeon during the beginning of the Arc is Anna Heartfillia, Lucy Heartfillia's Ancestor. **She gives Chitsujo a Aquarius the Water Barer's key whih she found in order for to give to her decadent. *Igneel has been revealed to have been resurrected to fight for the Alliance and is reunited with his son Natsu. * It is decided that the next campaign will take place in the ''Pirate ''world. * This arc currently holds the record for most chapters, 25. Previous Arc: Nirvana Arc ________________________Next Arc: Five Worlds War: Introduction Arc (One Piece Campaign) Spin-off/Non-canon arc: Maiden of the God Slayers Arc Category:Story Arcs Category:Fairy Tail Campaign Category:Tenrou Arc